Mixing fluids with a reliable efficiency in downhole tools is an important process to manipulate downhole fluids, for example one of many purposes may include gas scrubbing and/or colorimetric sensing.
There is a need for an exact mixing volume between two components in a downhole mixing process. To date, there is no known downhole mixing process, however there are various downhole tools such as the MDT and the CHDT (trademarks of Schlumberger) tools that can be useful in obtaining and analyzing fluid samples. The downhole tools such as the MDT tool (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,851 to Urbanosky, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,581 to Zimmerman et al., which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties) typically include a fluid entry port or tubular probe cooperatively arranged within wall-engaging packers for isolating the port or probe from the borehole fluids. It is noted they also include sample chambers which can be coupled to the fluid entry by a flow line having control valves arranged therein.
Therefore it is necessary to devise methods and devices to overcome at least the above discussed challenges and other technological challenges related to mixing fluids in a subterranean environment.